


Ice Cream Tease

by sunflowerparker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Titty Fucking, boob play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Peter takes his obsession with your boobs to the next level.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Ice Cream Tease

The New York City weather had graced the city with its first peak of warm weather since the cold of winter settled in months ago, and you were taking advantage of it by wearing a brand new sundress. The cut might have been considered a little low, but judging by the placement of your boyfriend’s gaze, you had a strong feeling he wasn’t about to complain anytime soon.

“Hey, Pete?” you asked, shaking his attention away from your cleavage and back to your smirking face.

“Yeah?” he responded softly, a dusty pink brushing across his cheek at being caught.

“Do you want to grab some ice cream? It just seems like the perfect touch on this already perfect day.”

Peter had already taken you to lunch and for a walk around the nearby park. The two of you had been resting on a bench, gazing at the clouds, people watching, speaking softly like the sound of your voices would scare the warmth of the day away. It was peaceful and serene. But then a little boy walked by holding an ice cream cone, and you hadn’t been able to shake the craving from your mind since then.

“Of course, babe.” Peter stood from the bench, knitting your hands together. “Whatever my girl wants, she gets.”

You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek which only made him blush deeper. “Lead the way then.”

When you sat down at a quaint table outside of the ice cream parlor to enjoy your treats, the warmth of the day reached its peak. The slanted rays cast light on your boyfriend’s already pretty eyes, stirring in shades of caramel with the strong cups of mocha. You felt your heart turn over in your chest when he smiled warmly at you. You were truly the luckiest girl on the planet to be Peter Parker’s girlfriend.

“What are you looking at?” he finally asked, bashfully.

You weren’t sure how long you had been gazing at him at the perfect lines of his face, but judging by the amount of cream dripping down the side of your cone, long enough to make a mess.

“Oopsies,” you said when a drop trickled its way off the end of the cone, landing in the swell of your breast. “Sorry. I was just looking at your handsome face. And now I’ve made a mess.”

When you gazed back up at Peter, his eyes had already darkened, their line of sight directed at the stray drop of ice cream on the top of your boob. A small smirk threatened to tug at the corner of your mouth. You played it off with a shrug, mumbling that you would clean it up later.

You heard Peter curse under his breath. 

“What are you looking at, Pete?” you inquired smugly when your boyfriend’s eyes had yet to lift from your chest.

You may or may not have allowed a few more drops to sneak past your tongue busy catching the melting ice cream. After a few moments of silence and watching him squirm in his seat, you took it upon yourself to draw a finger to your chest, swiping up one of the drops on your fingertip, lifting it to and smearing it on his taut lips.

His tongue hesitantly poked out of his mouth to lick the cream off your finger, a shiver shaking your spine as soon as his wet muscle made contact with your skin. You knew the look in his eyes when his gaze returned to your face–hunger–and not for the melting cone in his hand.

In a split second, his chair scooted backwards, his hand latching onto yours. He pulled you up from your seat with a squeal escaping your mouth, and your jaw dropped open in feigned shock when Peter tossed the rest of your truthfully already abandoned ice cream in the trash bin.

“I wasn’t done with that,” you complained, but Peter ignored you. Instead, he dragged you along behind him with purpose in his strides. You couldn’t help but giggle. You knew exactly what you were doing to him, but to see it playing out exactly how you wanted it left you with giddy excitement.

As soon as the apartment door closed behind the two of you, Peter fumbled with your dress, not bothering to try to unzip it properly before he tugged at the fabric in the front, licking his lips as more of your boobs were put on display. Your finger immediately knotted into his hair, encouraging him to dip his head to clean the rest of the melted ice cream off your chest which he gladly did.

But he wasn’t satisfied yet.

Brushing the straps of your dress off your shoulders, Peter pushed your dress lower, revealing the lacy edges of the pink bralette you put on this morning.

“Fuck, I like this one on you,” he groaned. “It makes your boobs look incredible. I mean more incredible than they already are.”

You chuckled to yourself. “Do you want to take my dress off to have a proper look?”

Peter nodded slightly, his thoughts clearly preoccupied by a much more pertinent matter – your cleavage.

As soon as your dress was unzipped by your boyfriend’s unsteady fingers, the garment pooled at your legs, and Peter’s hands immediately found home on your waist. His eyes flitted to yours, a wordless search for confirmation that it was okay to touch, to which you answered with a nod. His warm palms travelled ghost-like over your sides, only stopping when they reached the supple flesh of your chest. At once, his hands grabbed your breasts firmly yet gentle, massaging them through the lacy fabric of your bralette. He toyed with them, pinching your nipples beneath the article of clothing until they became hard, eliciting a soft moan from your mouth.

Peter’s head dipped to place a kiss on the top of each one, his trail of kisses making its way up your chest to the side of your neck as he continued to squeeze your breasts in his hands. He lifted his lips from your skin just enough to ask, “Can I take this off?”

His fingers were tucked under the band of the bralette, easily sliding it over your head when he received your approval. This time, his skin smoothed over the curve of your chest, kneading the sensitive mounds until your pebbled buds enticed his lips to fall over them. His wet muscles swirled around them, sucking lightly, pulling back to graze his teeth over them teasingly. At this point, your hands were back in Peter’s hair, tugging at the roots whenever he did something you liked – which was everything he was doing now. He had always loved playing with your boobs, but you had never seen him more attentive or obsessed with them as he laved you in pleasure from each passing touch, lick, tug, mark.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out. “I just love them so much. I can’t help it.”

“I know you do, Petey.” You paused for a moment as Peter started leaving marks on the sides of your tits with his mouth before deciding to speak your mind. “Why don’t you fuck them then?”

He immediately froze, his eyes flitting up to yours. His tongue was still poking out of his mouth in the middle of soothing your newest hickey. “Fuck them?” he asked, voice suddenly hoarse.

“Yeah.” You drew your hands to your breasts as Peter backed his face away. He watched with flushed cheeks as you squeezed them, kneading for a moment before pushing them close together. “Don’t you think your cock would feel so good sliding right here?” you asked, gesturing to the valley between your breasts.

Peter licked his lips, his eyes trained on your every move. He slowly nodded his head, and you giggled lightly as you watched his mind turn over the suggestion you just made.

“Would you really let me do that?” His breaths were coming out in pants, and you could tell he wanted it by the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Of course, baby. I know how much you love my boobs.”

Drawing his fingertips to your shoulders, Peter traced his way down the curve of your arm to the sides of your chest not stopping until his hands cinched into your waist. “Fuck I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s not true at all. You deserve the world, Peter Parker.”

He shakes his head lightly, airy chuckle ringing in the air. “You’re a goddess, you know that?”

Once he tackled you to the bed for a heated kiss, you made out for a while before removing Peter’s clothes and instructing him to straddle your middle as you laid flat on your back.

“Scoot up more, Pete.”

“Wh-what?” His ears were pink, and his eyes kept darting all over your body.

You grabbed a hold of the back of his thighs, coaxing him to move up so he was straddling even higher on your chest. “We’ve got to get you nice and wet first,” you said seductively, maneuvering your hands so they wrapped snugly around his straining cock.

“Oh- oh,” he moaned when you took him into your mouth without warning.

His jaw fell slack, and he instinctively bucked his hips into your hollowed cheeks, pushing himself further into your mouth. You hummed around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up Peter’s spine. He grabbed a fist full of your hair, guiding himself in and out carefully. You’d never sucked him off in this position before, and a part of him was worried he wouldn’t be able to tell if you needed to pause to catch your breath so he made the conscious effort not to be too rough with you.

“Fuck this feels amazing,” he grunted when the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat with a particularly deep thrust.

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, but you managed to keep them at bay as you nudged at Peter’s thighs to let him know you were done. He got the hint quickly, pulling out in one swift movement. “Are you alright, baby girl?” he cooed, fingers wiping away a stray tear that slipped down your face. A string of your spit dangled from his flushed tip to the side of your mouth. “Did I hurt you?”

His voice was so full of concern it almost broke your heart. “No, it’s okay, Pete. You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry. I think you’re wet enough now though.”

“Are you sure?” Bending over, Peter leaned down to kiss you, soft lips pressing against yours like a tender apology.

You kissed him back hungrily, knotting your fingers in his curls at the base of his neck, twisting the soft strands around your fingers. He moaned into your mouth when you tugged at his hair. You knew how much he loved that. When you pulled away, you pecked his lips once more.

“I promise you didn’t hurt me,” you reassured in a hushed tone. You took the moment to gaze into his eyes, the soft rounded eyes staring back at you full of love and adoration. You were truly enamored with each other.

“I love you, y/n.”

You smiled up at him, watching his lips morph into the same expression. “I love you too, Pete. Now come fuck my tits.”

The two of you couldn’t help but laugh. “Smooth segue,” Peter quipped, shaking his head at you but readjusting his position nonetheless.

“What can I say? I have a way with words.”

Peter spread his thighs wider, dropping down to rest his length in the space between your breasts. You reached up to cup your boobs, pushing them together to squeeze his cock snugly. Peter cursed softly under his breath, grasping onto the headboard and releasing a large puff of air.

“I’m not going to last long at all, I hope you know that.”

You giggled a little, tilting your head to the side. “And why is that, babe?” you teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully before rocking his hips forward, his cock gliding between your breasts. “Because your tits are amazing,” he answered breathlessly.

His eyes locked on his cock and the way it brushed the swell of your breasts as he rutted his hips forwards. The tip was so close to your face with each thrust, and you teasingly stuck it out of your mouth for his tip to brush against with each stroke.

“Oh my god.” Peter gripped the headboard so tight you could hear the wood starting to splinter above you. “This feels so fucking amazing.”

“You gonna cum for me, Petey?” you asked, batting your eyelashes in the way that always drove him crazy.

He cursed again, his pace picking up as a little bit of precum leaked out of the tip of his pulsing cock. “Yeah,” he panted. “Gonna cum all over your gorgeous tits.”

“Let go for me.”

Peter withdrew his length from in between your boobs, palm wrapping firmly around it as he pumped himself swiftly. You pinched your erect nipples between your fingers, humming in pleasure at the sight before. Your boyfriend was hot as fuck and watching him unravel right above you had you so turned on you could feel the pool growing between your legs.

“Shit, fuck y/n,” Peter grunted, his seed spilling all over your tits as he continued to lazily jerk himself through his high, other hand threatening to crumble the headboard with his strength. His brows were pinched together, sweat gathered in the soft curls around his hairline.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of you, smearing his cum over both your bodies. His breathing steadied quickly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence spent gently scratching at his scalp, winding his brown strands through your fingers, he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the mess he made.

Peter met your eyes, smirk on his lips. “Well it looks like we both need to shower now. Care to join me so I can repay the favor?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
